Phoenix Wright READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT!
by Jasmine-Wright
Summary: Phoenix wright
1. Chapter 1

"Rebecca What if he does like me?"Asked Jasmine over the phone

"trust me He likes you"Claimed Rebecca

"are you sure?"Questioned Jasmine

"positive!"

"Okay then I got to go do my home work Bye"Declared Jasmine as she hung up the phone .

* * *

**At School The Next Day **

Jasmine walks past Phoenix Looking at the ground, then someone put there hand on her solder

"Are you Okay? You face is bight red." Wondered Phoenix

"i...um" She replied

"you what?"Questioned Phoenix

"i like you okay!" She Yelled And she ran away to her locker

"you... what?" Phoenix's face was bright red

"Phoenix your lucky, i head many people have had a crush on her but she thought she wasn't good enough"Whispered Larry Butz

"you think i should...?"Phoenix Wondered

"totally ill get Rebecca to ask jasmine about it"

"what ever you say"

* * *

**After school**

Phoenix goes home and does his homework,but the only thing on his mind is "Jasmine"

"okay phoenix focus you can wait unit tomorrow to see her"

"Dinner Phoenix" Phoenix's mother calls

"coming" He replied

when Phoenix got to the dinning table and started eating his mother started talking how Phoenix Should get a girlfriend and that just made him think about jasmine more

as soon as he finished he checked his email

"Phoenix! jasmine said yes!"-Larry Butz

after an hour of being on the computer he did the usual stuff that you do before bed (bushing teeth etc)

and he fell in to his bed and slept


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Phoenix woke up he remembered what Larry said about Jasmine saying yes he did the normal morning stuff, but skipped he got to school he saw so of the school bullies picking on Jasmine because of what she said yesterday. Phoenix was not one to deal with bullies, but over night he grew feelings for dropped all his stuff and told the bullies off which made it in to a more physical fight,but Phoenix just blocked all the punches trying to hide the fact that it hurt .Larry saw this and told the teacher.

"David, Jack and Maddy to detention!. Phoenix good going stating up for a girl."said Mr Tucker then he walked to the teaches office

Phoenix turned around and looked at Jasmine who was blushing.

"Thanks Phoenix"Said the blushing girl

"it's nothing"Phoenix replied

"WHAT DID I MISS?"Interrupted Rebecca

"Rebecca,what the fudge?"

"Rebecca they weren't kissing"Stated Larry

Phoenix and Jasmine both tuned red

* * *

**After School**

"So Nick what are you doing tomorrow?"Larry wondered

"i don't know I'll think of some thing" replied the Phoenix aka Nick

"it is the weekend "Stated Jasmine

"yeah i love weekends!" declared Rebecca

"maybe we could meet up at the movies this Sunday,you all free then?"Asked Larry

"yeah" they replied

"last Weekend then we never have to see that school again" Phoenix sighed

"i know one more week then Graduation!"

"so What are you gonna do for a after school end for our whole lives?" Rebecca asked

"i want to be a detective" jasmine Declared

"i want to study art and law at university" Phoenix Told them

"i..i don't know want i want to do." Larry Stated

"i want to a model"Rebecca dramatically said

Jasmine and Phoenix both looked at her and laughed but Larry smiled

the group split and all went to their own houses

Jasmine walk along then heard a scream , she quickly turned around and saw the murder of girl, she Ran as fast as her could back to where the group split up She rang Rebecca ,Rebecca rang Larry and Larry Rang Phoenix. Phoenix rang the police

"okay you need to tell us what happened"Said the girl officer

"there was a man in a Pink Jumper with a hood and he Killed a girl with a brick and a stick " Jasmine said trying not to cry

Phoenix was trying to claim her down

"where at?"the officer asked

(This is a made up street)"on Lyra avenue near house 10"

"okay are you the only witness?"The Officer said

"i think so"Her Told the officer almost crying

Phoenix took Jasmines cell phone and called her mother

"hello Jasmine"Her mother said cheerfully

"sorry this is Phoenix a friend from school, Jasmine is here next to and witnessed a murder, do you want me to bring her home?"

"Yes thank you"she replied Horrified

Phoenix picked up her bags and walked her home the police already blocked off the area around the dead man

"Jasmine you know you'll be in court of almost the Whole week right" phoenix said

"i know but i can't get that picture out of my head"jasmine stated

"this might get it out of your head"Phoenix Told her

he looked around to make sure no one was looking and kissed her on the lips

Phoenix knocked on the door Jasmine was happy but when her mother came to the door the acted sad

"Hello you must be Phoenix"Said her mother

"Hello and yes i am Phoenix"He replied trying not to be rude

"please come in" insisted Her mother

"i though she would be more horrified then happy"Phoenix whispered to Jasmine as he puts her bags down

"She been like that for as long as i can remember" she whispered back

* * *

**Wright's Block (lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need more ideas put ideas in the reviews thanks!. **

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

"Trucy breakfast" Yelled Jasmine

"Coming mummy" Trucy Repied

"I'll take her to school"Phoenix stated

"OBJECTION!"Jasmine yelled in her prosecutor Voice

"whats you OBJECTION?"asked Phoenix

"i can Take her to School"Replied Jasmine

"NOT SO FAST! I'll take her" Phoenix objected

"HOLD IT! no i will!"Jasmine protested  
"no i will TAKE THAT"Phoenix Yelled

"mummy this is a silly fright"Trucy Stated while eating pancakes

"I know Trucy,Phoenix we can both take her"Jasmine said

"yeah i Guess so since we both work as a Deference attorneys" Phoenix agreed

"Excuse me! am no Deference Attorney i am a prosecutor!"ranted Jasmine

"i still dislike that you Choose Miles Edgeworth to mentor you"Phoenix complained

"Whatever"Jasmine calmly stated

they got in the car a drove to Trucy's School

"Have A good day"Said Jasmine

"Bye mummy bye daddy" Trucy Called

"Bye" Both Phoenix and Jasmine

* * *

Jasmine Phone Rang

"hello"She said happily

"Hello,Rember that man you saw a couple years a go?"

"Yes"she said

"We found him and he... killed your mother.?

"What..." tears started rolling down her face

Phoenix was wondering why she was crying

"Bye,oh and tell Phoenix that he will be the deference attorney."

"okay i will bye"

"bye"

* * *

"are you okay?" the spiky haired man asked


End file.
